<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved by lov_lyness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859620">a heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov_lyness/pseuds/lov_lyness'>lov_lyness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne &amp; Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 percent scorpius and his mum, Angst, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Gen, Scorpius Malfoy Needs a Hug, everyone else is mentioned for 0.2 seconds, yay for awkward draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:42:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lov_lyness/pseuds/lov_lyness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius’s mother had always loved celebrating his birthday. She would, at the very least, invite several family friends over and have a cake. The family friends, who cared more about pleasing Scorpius’s father than Scorpius himself, usually spent the hour milling about the manor looking impressed and intimidated.</p>
<p>Scorpius didn’t mind. His mum and the cake were the best bits anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astoria Greengrass &amp; Scorpius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Scorpius’s mother had always loved celebrating his birthday. She would, at the very least, invite several family friends over and have a cake. The family friends, who cared more about pleasing Scorpius’s father than Scorpius himself, usually spent the hour milling about the manor looking impressed and intimidated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius didn’t mind. His mum and the cake were the best bits anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Scorpius’s birthday rolled around his first year at Hogwarts, she sent him a long letter and a box of sweets. He had shared the sweets with Albus with great ceremony.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius still had the letter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got another letter, and a miniature chocolate cake, the next year.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Scorpius turned thirteen, he said he wasn’t feeling well and hid in his dormitory. He re-read his mum’s letters and cried. Madam Pomfrey heard he was ill and stormed the Slytherin common room. When she saw his puffy face and red eyes, she retrieved Albus from History of Magic and they spent the afternoon playing Exploding Snap. Madam Pomfrey never mentioned the incident, and Scorpius never brought it up. He’d never figured out how to thank her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>On Scorpius’s fourteenth birthday, he and Albus were still in deep trouble. He could ignore the teachers tailing him only by thinking of the rambling letter his dad had sent that morning, unsure and awkward but </span>
  <em>
    <span>there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Scorpius thinks he’s going to be okay.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>